Need You Now
by Calliecat22
Summary: a little song fic I came up with, with my favorite pairing


Disclaimer song is not mine and neither are the characters, so enjoy.

Need you now

Iruka held in his breath as the last of this orgasm cashed through his system left trembling and clutching on to Kakashi as he cried out his release. Kakashi could only kiss the neck that was pressed against him as he struggled to breathe inhaling the sweet scent of his lover and tasting the salty tang of sweat covered skin.

Three weeks ago.

"Look we can't keep arguing about this." Iruka yelled.

"Who is arguing you are the one that keeps yelling about something so inconsequential."

"God you stubborn arrogant jerk how could you call the chuunin exams inconsequential they are children for god stakes not to mention the fact Asuma and Kurenia have gone off the deep end as well." Iruka kept ranting. Kakashi, ignoring him for the most part continued reading his book as he lounged about on the couch. Iruka was more upset at the fact that Kakashi preferred to tune him out then take into consideration his thoughts on the subject. "You know what if you don't want to bother then I won't either." Iruka turned and stalked out of the apartment they shared together. Iruka went straight to Koetsu's apartment.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<br>_

Kakashi didn't move out of the apartment he didn't want to accept the reality of the situation every time he would return from a mission he held the hope that he might find Iruka on the couch grading. Or if he was feel especially tired he could feel Iruka curled on his side of the bed but come morning Kakashi would see it was just Iruka's pillow he was holding on to. Iruka had left and he kicked himself for not giving chase but is pride held that he was right and would hold him back from apologizing.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>_

Iruka knew he should hold on to his pride but the nights alone he could no longer handle knowing Kakashi was alive and well and to lose him over a petty fight which he was right but it didn't matter in the end. Iruka would pace the room Koetsu said was okay for him to use in the meantime he got his own place.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time <em>

Kakashi was one that did not like to drink but on nights like this where the difficulty of the mission did nothing to tire him enough to sleep he would lie awake staring at the door of their bedroom. He would eventually get up and open the liquor cabinet Iruka kept to offer guest a variety of drinks. Taking a bottle of hard liquor Kakashi would gulp from the bottle until his mind could no long hold a coherent thought. 

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

Iruka took some whiskey Koetsu told he could help himself to after noticing how anxious he had been lately. Iruka of course had refused since he wasn't a drinker. Iruka never like the idea of drinking he had seen one too many lose themselves to the bottle and had decided early on to never do the same but he realized the burning feeling of the alcohol would help soothe the frayed edges of his nerves. Taking a glass he served himself a shot and stared at it. Kakashi had always make fun of him because he could never just drink what was offered to him. Iruka would always look at it smelt it and appreciate it for its quality and taste. He had developed this because it help his mind rationalize why he was drinking and tonight the usually thoughts of age and tones were none existent he swallowed the liquid and poured another and repeating the processes until he felt light headed which was pretty quickly since he had skipped dinner.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

Iruka found himself at a familiar door not entirely sure how he got there turning the knob it opened something in the back of his mind told he Kakashi didn't rearranged the traps against him. He entered slowly years of ingrained survival instincts never really shut off. Iruka found Kakashi passed out on the bed gently Iruka touched Kakashi's leg. Instantly Kakashi was ready to defend himself from any attack albeit sloppy but any defense was better than none. Iruka wanted to say something as to why he had come but seeing Kakashi had been drinking as well had stunned him. Kakashi didn't let him talk regardless grabbing him and trapping him under his body.

In the alcohol hazed minds nothing else matter but that the other was here now and unresisting. Iruka could taste the bitter taste of liquor on Kakashi tongue but could care less for the fact the under that taste was all Kakashi. Heat quickly enveloping them had then clumsily removing clothes discarding it carelessly.

"I'm sorry." They whispered to one another. Iruka kissed him passionately and Kakashi accepted it then returning a kiss of his own. Letting their bodies speak for themselves, they took their time lavishing attention on favored areas and being generous in complying with the other's wants. Each touch spoke of the longing they suffered and the need to make it right again by showing the other they could work it out.

Come morning Kakashi felt Iruka in his arms snuggling and inhaling deeply he relished in his dream knowing once he fully awoke the fading scent of Iruka's pillow would mock him with its vanishing presence. Kakashi indulged himself in the illusion of having Iruka in his arms after last night's dream he knew how much it would hurt to wake up and once more find Iruka not cuddled loving into his arms. Opting to wait for the dream to vanish on its own and leave him back to his empty reality he kissed the tempting bronze shoulder to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep. Iruka blinked blearily having always had an amazing internal clock he knew he it was early enough to sleep in a little bit longer one upside to living with Koetsu he was a lot closer to the academy. Iruka opened his eyes fully when he realized this wasn't Koetsu's apartment. Touching the arm that was encircling his waist the memories of last night came crashing back in a continuous wave. Feeling the gentle kiss to his shoulder he relaxed Kakashi had forgiven him this fight was over as far as he was concerned.

Kakashi felt the heat moving from his arms this was a first his pillow never moved when the dream dissolved. Opening one eye then blinking away the sleep he saw Iruka's body illuminated in light from the sun filtered through their cream colored curtains making that beautiful glow golden. If the light effects weren't stunning enough Kakashi belatedly realized he was looking at Iruka with two eyes and he wasn't vanishing.

"Iruka what are you doing here?" Iruka glanced back at Kakashi.

"You don't remember." Iruka said hurt and even though it should have been a question the intonation made it a statement. Kakashi really was confused he brain felt sluggish, his heart was pounding and now his stomach was knotting up because Iruka looked hurt. Iruka decided graciously to save him from awkward questioning. "I came over last night and I thought we made up but it was my mistake," Swallowing thickly Iruka got out of bed to gather his clothes quickly,

"No," Kakashi halted him. "You really came over it wasn't just a dream?" Iruka looked confused as Kakashi held him by the shoulders.

"Look we were drunk let's just leave it at that." Iruka said trying to escape with what little dignity he had left. Kakashi pulled him into his chest,

"Don't go. I am sorry for everything." Kakashi buried his face into Iruka neck. "Look I thought last night was a dream induced by the bottle of liquor I consumed but feeling you now makes me glade it wasn't. I never meant to hurt you and I was idiot when I let your walk away from me." Kakashi tightened the embrace, "Really it has been hell these past three weeks without you there was this giant gaping hole in my life without you there to fill it." Iruka let him arms slither themselves around Kakashi's waist.

"I've missed you too." Iruka held him tightly.

"Please I know you were mad at me for the chunnin nomination but I know they are ready." Iruka nodded.

"I know they are ready but it is just that they are so young I was scared for all of them."

"I should have known that and understood that but I was too dumb to realize why you where fighting me so much about this decision."

"Could we forget about this now?" Kakashi nodded. Kakashi kissed him gently and Iruka kissed back softly each building up. "Look I have to get to work but can I come back home."

"Of course this is your home," Iruka hugged him.


End file.
